


La fille que personne n'entend

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Twelfth Division
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a certains moments où Nemu peut dire ce qu'elle pense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fille que personne n'entend

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Il y a des instants qui sont parfois plus propices que d'autres à certaines révélations. Nemu détourne ses yeux de Mayuri-sama alors qu'elle murmure : "Ce garçon, le Quincy... c'est dommage qu'il soit notre ennemi, je crois que j'aurais pu bien l'aimer. Mais ça ne vous aurait pas plu, n'est-ce pas, que je l'aime bien ? Alors peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il soit notre ennemi, après tout." Elle soupire, se consolant avec le fait que dans sa cuve de régénération, Mayuri-sama n'entend pas sa triste et coupable confession.


End file.
